


Forecast

by otomiyatickles



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (Verbal hahaha), Literallyy, M/M, Mindfuck, Teasing, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Eddie can’t have a normal dinner at Anne and Dan’s. At least, Venom will take care of that, because after all, Eddie did insult Venom right in front of them.





	Forecast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 3/11/'18.  
> 

Eddie was cutting his piece of meat for eternity. Rubbing his knife against it, over and over and over, as if in some trance. Well, not a trance, more like, trying to ignore the voice in his head. _Venom’s_ voice.

His hands were shaking. The meat’s final bits were shredding under his knife before he’d start making screeching noises on the plate, but he barely even noticed. Anne and Dan were smiling casually at him from the other side of the table.

“You were saying?” Dan asked. Anne chuckled and took a bite from her dinner.

“That... the parasyte was...” Eddie closed his eyes dramatically. It was hard to keep hiding from them that Venom had returned. Sooner or later Anne would definitely find out if she hadn’t already. There was this tiny smirk on her face as she chewed on her meat.

“Eddie was saying that the _parasyte_ in its actual kinda blob form reminded him of that ugly Pokémon. Muk, was it? Or Grimer.” This tinkle in her eyes as she repeated Eddie’s insult to Venom word for word. Maybe she had a clue that the monster was back inside his head.

The monster who had already expressed his discomfort with Eddie mentioning ‘parasyte’ and ‘ugly’ in once sentence, stating that it was his biggest mistake of the day. 

**_“Aren’t you going to apologize? You have a lot to make up, Eddie.”_** Eddie clenched the fork and knife in his hands. It was hard to focus on both talking to Anne and Dan, and talking to Mr. Offended in his head.

 _“Shut up. You are such a pussy.”_ Maybe not such a clever reaction. 

**_“Pussy? Just wait until we get back home. I’ll show you the pussy YOU are, Mr. Brock.”_** Eddie shivered. Now he did it.

 _“You mean to say?”_ Eddie smiled awkwardly at Anne and Dan and realized he hadn’t responded to them yet.

“Yes, you know Pokémon right? The parasyte craaawled all over he glass like that, we all saw it. Like a baby Grimer. It was pretty ugly.” _Not_ helping himself. 

**_“I mean to say that I will tickle you, until you at least can’t breathe, move or even beg for mercy.”_** Eddie swallowed. Well that was some threat.

“Well yes, could be a comparison,” Dan laughed after googling the Muk and Grimer Pokémon on his phone. Eddie’s attention slowly slipped away from the conversation at the dinner table and shifted to the monster in his head who was threatening him with some nasty things here.

_“That’s not possible. You already had your three days of the week, V. You can’t tickle me today.”_

**_“I can and I will, to make you pay for your nasty insults.”_ **

_“Now you’re exaggerating.”_

**_“The moment you set foot inside your apartment, you will wish you were dead, Eddie. I’ll tickle you long, and slowly. From head to toe. Ears, neeeck. Armpits... Ribs. Hmmm sides. Tummy? Legs. Feet. Definitely your feet.”_** Eddie’s head was spinning.

“Eddie? Are you alright?” he heard Anne ask him, just vaguely. Venom’s voice was overruling. The things he said were overworking his mind. 

“Ve-” Eddie almost accidentally switched to normal smeech and quickly just gave Anne a vague nod, blurting out “Very fine, yeh,” and resumed the real conversation that mattered in his thoughts.

_“Venom, I e-eh, no. Don’t you dare. I already told you no tickling, this isn’t the deal.”_

**_“That’s alright. You were asking for it anyway. It won’t be the same, so it’s okay. I won’t restrain you completely. I’ll let you crawl. Crawl around that smol place of yours. You’ll think you’re free, but I’ll just get you again. And tickle. And tickle. And tickle. You’ll learn to treat me with respect.”_ **

Eddie’s attitude was long gone by now. He was seriously blushing, cringing, sweating. He had barely noticed he had put the piece of meat in his mouth, at last, but he was chewing forever now. 

**_“After I do that, I won’t even need to restrain you. Probably. You will be tired, very tired. And that’s when the real tickling begins. I won’t stop, you know it.”_ **

Venom’s teasing, if you could call it that, was definitely effective. Mind distracted.. Body shivering.. Insides tingling just by how Venom told him all those details he didn’t want to hear, especially with two rational people in front of him, expecting him to have a normal conversation with them. The exact two people he didn’t want to make a scene in front of, not today.

**_“I won’t stop, not when you cry or beg. I won’t forget to remind you why I am being strict with you today, either.”_ **

_“Venom, stop it. It was just a joke.”_

**_“And I love jokes. I love jokes that make you laugh. But I am not laughing. Am I? You will be, soon. Can you already feel my tentacles on you? My tongue. My claws? Every little tendril? Even my breath won’t leave you alone.”_** Eddie was squirming in his seat. 

It was hard to figure if Venom was tickling him from the inside - as weird and disgusting that may sound - at the moment, or if it was all inside his head, those weird tingling sensations he was feeling. His body heating up. The urge to already laugh and giggle.

 ** _“Hmm... Remember that one spot, Eddie? That little hole in your tummy I discovered? I think I might tickle you a lot there. No, I am sure of it. You had such a nice reaction.”_** Breathe, Eddie. Calm down. Ignore.

 ** _“My tongue will tickle every little space between each of your ribs. I will drag my nails softly down your lower back, and all you can do is whine. Whine and giggle, like a little girl.”_** Eddie’s eyes were rolling back. This was torture. None of the 3x tickles a week was anything compared to this.... foreplay? NO. Nonono that sounded so wrong. Forecast. _Forecast_ , yes.

**_“Oh and once we are finished... If we will ever be finished... You will write a long apology letter to me. Venom is not a parasyte, Venom is not ugly. At least fifty times. While I tickle your feet, of course.”_ **

“I need to pee. Excuse me,” Eddie finally managed to say, despite how dry his throat and mouth felt. 

How much he had wished he could finish this dinner without a rude trip to the bathroom, Venom wasn’t leaving him any choice.

**_“Coward. You can’t face them while I am telling you these things, hm? You are that sensitive. Even to just... simple words."_ **

“V, I swear, shut up. I just can’t with you anymore. A written apology? Seriously? You’re such a dick,” Eddie said out loud when it was finally him and Venom, at the toilet.

**_“And you are a pussy.”_ **

“No V, at this rate I’ll make sure we’re not going home.”

 ** _“Oh yes we will. Wouldn’t want me to feast on that doctor’s yummy head.”_** RUDE. Eddie clenched his fist.

“You wouldn’t.”

 ** _“Care to find out? Even if I wouldn’t, I could always make it a public ‘tickle Eddie Brock show’ if you want to keep it outside your apartment that bad.”_**

Eddie sighed. He knew Venom wouldn’t, not any of those silly threats, but still. It was crazy what sick things Venom could use to blackmail him with, just to get whatever he wanted. Also sick how Eddie adored him seriously after all that happened. Adored him still. After this humiliating, torturous forecast in his head.

 ** _“That’s what I thought,”_** Venom replied when Eddie had no snarky comeback, not anything.

 ** _“Here’s what we’re gonna do Eddie. You tell them you are not feeling well, and we’re going home. I have gotten rather excited for all the things that lie ahead for us. For you.”_** Eddie swallowed. He rolled his eyes when his body started to move on its own; Venom took the first steps by dragging him back to the kitchen table.

And so, Eddie announced his leave to a rather confused Anne and Dan, felt how Venom took the honors of dragging his feet to the door, out of the house and all the way home, and Eddie didn’t even mind. 

He let Venom do the moving, because he knew what was in store for him at home, and he’d need every tiny bit of energy for that, if he wanted to survive the night. Because he knew, Venom was actually serious about this. He’d better prepare himself. 

And also never call him an ugly parasite who resembled a slimey blob Pokémon, ever again. Period. 


End file.
